


Not so pure anymore

by orphan_account



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Bondage, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad surprises Tristan doing naughty things in his tent. Insipire by loshka's fabulously porny drawing: </p><p>http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/68299084418/nsfw-click-for-full-image-i-i-kazechi</p><p>And this fic is for kipsi because she's the one who writes the best Tristan x Galahad stories. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so pure anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts), [loshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loshka/gifts).



Galahad never thought that this night would change his life for ever. He never anticipated that when he entered Tristan's tent he would be greeted with such a sight. 

The scout was sprawled on a wooden chair, his long legs stretched and tensed as he palmed his very impressive shaft. His muscular chest, dusted with pale hair, was heaving up and down as he inhalled sharply, every movement of his strong, calloused hand bringing him closer to orgasm. His eyes were closed in pure bliss and low grunts were escaping his parted lips.

Galahad watched with wide eyes and was paralyzed on the spot. He couldn't move and was tempted to stay and watch Tristan. He had to leave before the man noticed him but stangely he couldn't. 

As Tristan started to pump his massive, leaking cock faster, Galahad felt his heart beat accelerate. He felt warmth pooling in his stomach as he heard Tristan growl in pleasure. Soon, long, thick white ropes of sperm shooted from his reddened cockhead to land on his muscular abs. 

The scout was breathing heavily and didn't notice the young man. He let one of his powerful hands move over his abs and massage himself, coating his fingers in his own cum. He sighed deeply and moved his hand all the way up to his well defined chest, where he pinched one of his rosy nipples. He moaned, low in his throat and whispered to himself:

-Oh, Galahad. Come here, pup. Yess, yess, good boy. Arggg, how tight you are! Mmm, yess, cum for me, pup.

He teased his nipples by pinching them and all the while he talked to himself in his low, deep voice. 

Galahad's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the man fantasize over him. The young man was blushing and felt ashamed of himself but deep inside him, he only wanted one thing. And this thing was to get Tristan ravaging him. He had never had any sex with a man before and felt scared by the perspective but at the same time, he wanted to try it so badly. 

Tristan moaned and teased his balls as he growled:

-Oh, yesss. I love your legs so much, pup. You've been teasing me the whole day, bumping on your horse with these legs stretched far apart. I promise, we'll take it slow, pup. I'll fuck you so deeply that you'll be squirming on your saddle for weeks. Ohhh, yesss. Come over here.

Galahad hardened under his tunic at the perspective. He was starting to wonder if Tristan knew he was here. As the scout continued to describe how deep he'd stretch him and how filthy he was, Galahad couldn't help a moan to escape his lips. 

Tristan opened his dark, maroon eyes and saw the young man standing in his tent. A smug smile appeared on his sensous lips and a predatory glint was flashing in his eyes. He lifted himself on his long, strong legs and walked to Galahad, his cock hard and proud on his stomach. Tristan laughed when the young man mumbled a string of "oh, I'm so, so sorry" and tried to escape and leave the tent.

Tristan grabbed him firmly by the arm and turned him around. Galahad's face was all flushed and red. He was all shy and helpless. Tristan, in his deep voice, his breath brushing against the young man's delicat earlobe:

-Don't leave, pup. How filthy of you! Watching me the whole time, huh?

Galahad's blush was extending all over to his neck and he swallowed nervously. His pale neck was enticing to Tristan so that is why the scout bent his head to suck greedily at the young man's collar bone. Galahad tried to push Tristan away, his hands pressing on the taller man's wide shoulders. 

Tristan took a painful grip on Galahad's hips and didn't stop planting hot, feverish kisses all over the tender flesh on his neck. The young man tried to fight his way out of this but Tristan pushed him over a wooden table and growled:

-You're all mine, Galahad! Mine and only. So innocent and beautiful.

The lust was clear and evident in Tristan's dark, dilatated pupils. Galahad stopped squirming and whining when Tristan captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Their beards scratched against each other, reminding Galahad that he was currently kissing a man.

The sexy scout was nested between the younger man's tighs as he kissed and ravaged his mouth. Galahad gasped and let Tristan explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Galahad was all hard and excited underneath his tunic and the friction with Tristan's massive, pulsing, bare cock was making him moan in delight. Their crutches were pressing and grinding against each other. 

Tristan broke the kiss and let his hand trail in Galahad's dark, curly hair. With his strong hands, the scout did quick work of Galahad's tunic and threw it over his head. The young man shivered as the cold air struck his naked body. 

Soon, two strong, warm calloused hands explored his pale expense of skin. Tristan was hungry for more: he lifted the young man's muscular legs over his shoulders. Galahad gasped and a blush spread over his red cheeks as his entrance was now totally exposed to Tristan's desires. 

The scout let his hands travel over the pale legs and bent his head to lick at the young man's weeping cockhead. The scratch of his beard against the sensitive head made Galahad shake with need. A wanton moan escaped his parted lips as Tristan gave a few licks on his cock, his beard leaving scratch marks. 

The scout was conscious of the effects the young man was experiencing so that is why he stopped and reached for a leather strap that was in his long, dark hair. One of his braids fell loose on his forehead, giving him an even wilder and sexier look. 

Tristan growled against Galahad's ear, giving an eager lick at the earlobe and biting a little:

-This little cock of yours is weeping way too much. I don't want you to cum so easily, pup. You'll have to beg.

And with that said, Tristan firmly tied the leather strap around the young man's cock. Galahad whimpered and clutched Tristan's wide shoulders. The scout said, his voice heavy with lust:

-This will show you some discipline, huh, pup?

Galahad had a shiver coursing through him everytime the word "pup" got out of Tristan's mouth. In his deep, foreign accent it was even more erotic. 

The young man's soft leather boots were resting against Tristan's wide shoulders. He was completely naked except for these boots. Galahad was watching Tristan with half lided eyes as a thick finger probed his tight hole. He couldn't help but to sob when Tristan brought his finger to his lips and sucked on it. 

-You like that, huh? So tight and pink. Did you ever do this before, Galahad?

The young man's green eyes were hazy with desire as he replied a shy:

-No. I, I never did this before. But, I, I wonder if your, hum, will, hum f-fit inside me.

Tristan smiled at such an innocent reply and couldn't help but craddle Galahad's face and stroke his cheek.

-It's big. Really big, pup. But I promise that you will enjoy it.

Tristan gave a gentle kiss on Galahad's cheek and slowly started to push one of his saliva coated fingers inside the tight, pinkish ring of muscles. The scout marveled at the tightness around his thick finger as he pushed a second one inside. This young man wasn't lying, he truly was a virgin. So pure and beautiful. 

Tristan reached for one of his asscheeks and spread the squirming, moaning Galahad even more. When he withdrew his fingers and was done stretching him, Tristan spat in his hand and coated his long, thick shaft. 

Galahad's knuckles were white from the pressure with which he was gripping the sides of the table. He was bitting his lips in aprehension as Tristan guided the thick head of his cock to Galahad's tight hole. The young man's eyes flew open as he watched the thick cock slowly enter him. 

Tristan grabbed at his legs and pushed all the way to the hilt, knocking the air out of Galahad's lungs. The pressure inside him was intense and it did hurt a little but the pleasure was overwhelming. 

The scout's chest was heaving when he growled:

-Don't bite these delicious lips, pup. I want to hear you moan.

Galahad obeyed and a high pitched moan escaped his ruby lips when Tristan continued to push and stretch him. He half panted, half said:

-Harder.

Tristan's cock twitched inside Galahad and thrusted even deeper inside the younger man's tight canal. His heavy balls slaped against Galahad's buttocks and the scout growled:

-Harder, you say? Oh, how filthy, pup! I'd like to see you sit on your saddle after this.

He took a grip that would sure leave marks on Galahad's pale thighs and pushed even harder. He was so deep inside the young man that his buttocks were scratched by the hair at Tristan's pelvis. 

Galahad cried out when the scout hit his prostate. He never thought his ass was this sensible and he curled his toes in bliss, inside his boots. He whined and moaned aloud:

-Uggghh, take off one of my boots, I'm having cramps, Tristan!

The scout obeyed, all the while fucking the young man like a beast. His massive cock was stretching Galahad so much, the puffy ring of muscle clenching around his shaft. One of the boots fell loose on the ground to reveal Galahad's pale foot. 

The soft curls of his hair were plastered to his forehead and his green gaze was locked with Tristan's mysterious eyes as the strong warrior relentlessly hit that sweet spot inside him. 

Tristan's jaw went slack as Galahad was holding him in his tight heat. The younger man's foot was also massaging his shoulder. The scout couldn't hold a string of "Ahh, ah, Galahad, so perfect. All mine, mine and only." And te young man replied:

-Oh, Tristan, yesss, oh yesss! Fuck me harder. Deeper, split me in two, ravage me like an animal.

Galahad was so close, his toes curling on Tristan's shoulder. He took hold of one of Tristan's beautiful lock of hair and pulled. The leather around his cock was torturing him so that is why he begged and panted:

-Pleeease, I beg you, Tristan! Let me cum, I'm so close to release. Oh, pleeeese, master!

Tristan couldn't resist the pleas and as soon as the leather strap was gone, Galahad came all over his lean, muscled stomach. He was clenching so tightly around Tristan's pulsing shaft that the sexy scout's stomach tensed and he came deep inside Galahad. 

-Urrrrg, fuck! Pup! Oh, fuck!

They both stayed connected for a while, breathing heavily. Tristan collapsed on top of Galahad and whispered hotly in his ear:

-Enjoyed yourself?

Galahad sighed and kissed the man deeply. He then whispered, his voice blissful and at peace:

-Will we do this again?

Tristan chuckled and answered:

-Anytime you wish, pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, darlings! Pfiouuu, Tristan, you bad boy! *.*


End file.
